In recent years, highly portable information processing devices such as notebook computers have come into widespread use, and some of them have a hand strap to improve portability.
A notebook computer generally includes a rear casing for housing a notebook computer body, a keyboard as an input part, and other components, and a front casing for housing a flat display. The front casing is folded over the rear casing by a hinge part.
These notebook computers have been reduced in weight and size in recent years, allowing the user to hold and operate them while standing in more and more situations. The user holds edges of the casings of a notebook computer in one hand, and operates the keyboard with the other hand. It is not easy, however, for the user to operate the keyboard with one hand while precariously holding and supporting the computer in the other hand.
To solve this problem, it has been suggested (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2) to provide a notebook computer with a hand strap on the rear surface of the rear casing, thereby allowing the user to slide one hand through the hand strap to securely hold the computer.
In the conventional structures shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, however, the hand strap is a mere belt whose both ends are fixed to the rear casing of the notebook computer. The hand strap has too small a contact area with the back of the hand to allow the user to tightly hold the computer with the hand. As a result, the computer may wobble or slip from the hand, and the wobbling may cause the user to press wrong keys on the keyboard.
It is preferable that when holding the notebook computer in one hand and operating the keyboard or the like with the other hand, the user can hold the computer inclined with respect to the hand holding the computer in terms of keyboard input and display visibility. In the conventional structures of the hand straps shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, however, it is difficult for the user to securely hold the notebook computer in a state inclined with respect to the hand.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-105630    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-102532